The Flash: God of Speed and Time
by Quuer1189
Summary: A powerful being trapped in a stone entered the mind and body of Wally West, the Flash. Wally asked, "Who are you and why do you look like me?" FLashxLinda


**A FLASH CENTER FIC!**

**BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE FLASH!**

Quuer: Okay, this is our Flash, our very own Wally West! I kind of read over his profile and found a lot of these powers that he could actually do in the Comics that TV shows/movies won't show that he could do. I mean, it's so Godly! So I got inspired...

Mordru: What? You're gonna make that buffoon a God?

Flash: Hey Quuer, we ran out of Jell-O! You have some more?

Quuer: Yeah, are you hungry?

Flash: Nah, Dick and I are making a Jell-O pool!

Quuer:...

Mordru:...I think you all see my point.

Flash: ?

This takes off after Lex Luthor sacrificed himself to save the world...But I'm sure we'll be seeing him and Darkside again in time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or the Flash.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Over hundreds and thousands years ago..._

_In a world up above ours that resides in a different dimension, there was a kingdom of all creatures, but humans. Creatures of dark and light, of different elements, and of time and space, and Gods and Goddesses that controls them. Out of all of them, there is one ruler and he is speed and time._

_It was a beautiful and peaceful place. There were no battles, no wars, and no conflicts. Everyone lived in harmony._

_That was until the continent named Mu was destroyed and every human being were killed._

_It said that the Muains were descendants of the Kingdom and each were placed with a curse that if any harm ever come to them, calamity will strike in many worlds._

_Including the Kingdom..._

_War broke out and every godly being were split into two sides, fighting against each other._

_The God of shadow and darkness released the powerful titans that were locked away in the closed-space of the universe._

_The ruler of the kingdom, the God of speed and time, performed a secret ritual that locked these titans away back into their original seal, but at a huge cost..._

_He lost his being as God and his soul was past down to Earth, and everything else of him was forced into a stone hidden deep in the depths of the rubble that was once the motherland of man, Mu._

* * *

**The Ballad of Allen Barry**

"_Because time keeps dragging on... And on, And on, And on... Time keeps dragging on... Time keeps dragging on"_

* * *

"**Speed and Time"**

It was just another night, another fight. Nothing too much for the fastest man alive, but why? Why did it have to be that dark lord of magic, Mordru, again?

"Yikes!" The speedster barely avoided the white lightning bolt that was suppose to kill him. "Hey, watch it!!"

Just like last time, almost all of the entire Justice League was there trying to take down the dark lord once again that had somehow escaped from his cell. It was anti-magic cell too. Nobody knows how he got out, but that doesn't matter right now. They need to find a way to defeat him again.

"Insolent fools!" the dark lord shouted as he summoned an army of phantoms again as it went after the heroes and other civilians that were still in the premises.

Mordru headed inside the large museum of metropolis once everyone was distracted again.

Wally sped all over the place, punching the phantoms. He heard a cry as he turned to see a little girl with her mom about to be attacked by one of the phantoms.

Quickly he sped over to them and punched the phantom away, "Excuse me!"

He carried the lady with her daughter and ran to a safer place. He put them down safely and asked, "You two okay?"

The mother nodded and smiled at the hero. "Yes, we're fine. Thank you."

Flash grin at them. "Anytime." With that, he sped off, heading inside the Museum.

As he got inside, he spotted the Bats and GL fighting off against some more phantoms. He increased his speed and charged at one of the phantoms that was about to attack the Bats from behind.

After the phantoms were gone, Wally took this chance to ask, "So what's the dark lord looking for in here?"

The Batman, all-knowing detective, answered his question, "Yesterday, a shipment of recently found artifacts was transported here. Those artifacts were said to be relevant to magic."

Oh great, more magic. The Flash didn't like magic. No, he didn't. Last time he let magic in, his mind was switched with Lex Luthor. A very disturbing event... and he sucked at being a villain.

"I have heard of it," GL said. "It was found somewhere in the deepest sea bed of the Pacific Ocean"

"Wait, there's no news about it an exhibition yet, so is it hidden away?" Wally asked in a questionable statement.

Batman nodded. "It would still be held in the basement"

"Right on it!" Wally shouted as he was about to run off when GL grabbed him just in time.

"We go _together_, understand, kid?" GL said in a tone that doesn't want any arguments.

Flash gave him a look before turning sour. He really didn't like being treated as a kid, or being called as one. "Ugh fine, but you guys are so slow..."

The green lantern rolled his eyes at him. "Come on."

They raced off to where the basement should be. It wasn't hard to track the wizard down when he left a trail of phantoms for them.

Once they come across a pair of metal doors that were thrown off its hinges, they slowed their pace, planning to surprise the magician.

It was fairly a large basement with crates everywhere. They passed through a large column of it and they were able to find Mordru, opening a crate.

"Stop right there!" the green lantern shouted as he fired a beam at the wizard.

"Do not interfere!" The dark lord yelled as he redirected the beam back at GL, who tried to shield but it went through and took him down.

Flash ran up to the Dark Lord as quick but didn't see the trap that was lay down. A phantom was hiding on the floor as it reached and grabbed his ankle. The speedster tumbled as he and the phantom wrestled.

Batman used his grapple gun to swing over to Mordru and throw batterangs at him, but even that were deflected, sending the bat flying into large crates.

"Finally, no more distractions," the wizard said to himself as he took out a necklace with a strange stone with mixed colors of white, red, and yellow. The dark lord awed at the stone. "This is it...this is it..."

The Flash punched the living daylights out of the phantom and it was knocked into crates, disappearing afterward. The scarlet speedster turned to Mordru and saw him holding a necklace. He had no idea how much value that necklace was to the Dark Lord, but Wally knew he had to take it from him. Mordru began to chant and the crystal began to glow erratically. Flash paid no heed to it as he ran up to the unsuspecting wizard, and tackled him.

Both of them hit the ground with the Flash on top as he tried to pull the necklace away, but the wizard hold unto it. The necklace's glow began to die down.

"Let go, you pathetic worthless-" The dark lord stopped in his mid-insult when the stone began to glow again like flame. The two stopped fighting for a moment as they watch the stone glow, giving out a strange and powerful vibration.

Now, this could be another reason why Wally hates magic; its sometimes so confusing and complicated.

The Flash was puzzled when the the dark lord looked at him fearfully. The old man stuttered, "no...you can't be..."

The speedster was so confused. "What?" He demanded.

Before they knew what happened next, the stone's glowing light began to shine brighter and the vibrations that were setting off made the speedster unable to breathe. The light blinded them all and the Flash's cry of pain was heard.

He felt himself landed painfully on the hard, cemented ground. He felt dizzy by the powerful shock wave that came out from the stone. It was like an unusual aura just entered his body forcefully. He felt sick to the stomach as he could taste the bile coming from his throat. He gulped and gasped for air.

"Flash?! Hey kid, you there?" he could hear GL's voice, but it was so far away.

The speedster tried to open his eyes, but only halfway. He saw the Green Lantern and Batman behind him...

_Wait, there's four of them?_

Did Mordru used a duplicating spell?

"Kid, how many fingers am I holding?" John asked him as he lifted two fingers, but to Wally it looked more.

"Uhh...six?" Without anymore strength, his eyes closed. GL panicked a bit. "Hey, kid!"

A female voice was heard, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Shayera."

_Shayera? _Wally thought of the voice. _Is it her?_

"Watchtower, come in! We have an injured teammate here, commence teleportation"

_Hey, was that Bats? Wow, didn't know he cared..._

_**You are a strange human...**_ a voice whispered into his head, which would freak out the scarlet speedster, but tiredness and sleep seems to be taking over him quickly.

_**Sleep, my partner. Just sleep.**_

_W-wait...who are you?_

He didn't get an answer when the darkness took over.

_Mordru POV_

Mordru quickly escaped through a portal after the soul of his Lord flew out of the stone and struck the speedster.

The dark lord couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it!

Of all people to be his Lord! It was that stupid excuse for a hero, that speedster!

Who would have thought?

But no, Mordru wasn't mad. It was just something took him off guard.

No, he was ecstatic.

Their Lord has return after over hundreds and thousands of years! He has finally return!

"I must tell the others," he said to himself. "I must tell them!"

Their Lord returning would mean the start of the prophecy set down by the Gods High Council.

And that would mean the return of the God of Shadows and Darkness and the Titans of the universe.

A war will be inevitable.

Despite the consequences, the Dark Lord was glad. "It is time...it is finally time!"

* * *

Quuer: Wow! What's finally time?!

Mordru: Let me repeat my dramatic monologue there-

Quuer: The question's not for you, it's for the readers

Mordru: Oh...you know they can just read it, it's right there!

Quuer: Yeah well, that's brief information. They wanna know how this prophecy came to be, and why this _Lord_ got into Flash.

Mordru: Well, they're not that stupid-

(From outside you could hear Flash and Dick shouting, "JELL-O")

Quuer/Mordru:...

Quuer: We'll end it here?

Mordru: Yes

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO WALLY!**


End file.
